Forgotten
by ComeAlongPond98
Summary: Kate thought her life was boring, until the day she found out the Master was real, and that she was the only one who could remember the tv show known as Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The missing memories

"...Kate...! Where are you Katieeee...!

The doctor will see you noooow!

Katieeee!"

I was hiding underneath the thick blanket the others had given me. Trying not to hyperventilate turned out a bit harder than I'd thought. I kept hearing his voice, high pitched like a child playing a game of hide and seek, but we both knew that this was a game only one of us could win. And the end of our game would decide the fate of the world itself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Before you can truly understand the scene you just read, you have to know the full story. The following might seem impossible, improbable, and hard to believe, but it's all true, this is the story of how I met the Master, and how my nice, orderly life went from normal, to downright insane.

It all started one nice morning, with birds chirping outside my window and all that other cliched crap that usually implies that the day would be nice and peaceful, nothing out of the ordinary at all.

I woke up, stretching my sore muscles after my long, fruitful sleep (more like two hours of sleep). It was around six in the morning, so I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I lived in a modest 2 storey house near the centre of London, England; along with my mom and my ginger tabby called Ginger (creative right?).

"Hey Ginge! Isn't it a wonderful morning?", Ginger ignored me and walked towards her food bowl. -_-'.

I looked at our old (as in older than me) fridge and noticed that my mom had left a note telling me to make my own food, apparently she'd been running late for work and hadn't managed to cook anything. I could totally tell she must have been really cranky, because we both knew I wasn't to be trusted near ANY items in the kitchen, I'd even managed to burn water once, WATER! How does that even happen, it's probably one of life's greatest mysteries.

I turned on the news as I munched on my plain wheat cereal, my mom was a total health nut, something I hated due to my immense sweet tooth. I had to get my sugar fix at friends house or by sneaking into candy and cake shops. ^_^'

All of a sudden, I stopped eating. On the tv screen, the news turned weird, a picture of a very familiar man was shown as the news anchor kept talking : "And now for breaking news, new PM member Harold Saxon has been chosen for the historic task of leading the Archangel Network satellites into space as for the first time, all communication networks will be connected to each other, thus leading to a new age for our planet. As not many of you are aware, Harold Saxon was elected as a PM member earlier this week, and is so far proving to be one of the most promising and able leaders of tomorrow. We'll speak more on the Archangel Network on our next broadcast later at 4..."

I was no longer listening. 'Harold Saxon, the Archangel Network'? What was going on?! As far as I knew, this was exactly what happened in the third season finale of Doctor Who!

Both me and my mom were very devoted Whovians, we'd watched all the episode together up until the season 6 finale. I even owned a few sonic screwdrivers, the fourth and eleventh doctors'.

I quickly sped up into my bedroom and noticed something I'd missed in my drunken moments after I awoke. All my Doctor Who stuff was gone. My room looked almost exactly the same, the walls were still the light lavender colour they'd always been, my writing desk was there along with my bed, and all my other random items, but there were some missing. And they all had something to do with Doctor Who.

I quickly called my mom. " Hello?"

"Mom! Did you hide all of my doctor who stuff? What kind of joke are you playing at?! Do you know how expensive..."

My mom quickly spoke: "Sweetie, calm down. What are you talking about? What's Doctor Who? What stuff?"

I realized something was wrong. She honestly sounded like she had no idea as to what I was talking about. I quickly told her not to worry about it and hung up.

Walking quickly to my laptop, I opened the browser and typed in 'Doctor Who'.

No results.

A feeling of sudden dread sped through me.

What was going on?

So much for a normal day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I skipped school.

Too busy freaking out over the fact that my life had suddenly turned into a freaking Doctor Who episode! I spent the day typing away at my computer, typing in any keywords that had to do with all the doctor who information I'd gathered after watching the show for more than 5 years.

Nothing. I was seriously beginning to have a panic attack because there was actually a Harry Saxon website! It wasn't as extensive as the one in the episode "Last of the Time Lords", but that was probably because the Master was still relatively new to Parliament and wasn't exactly running for Prime Minister yet.

The Master.

I was finally beginning to understand that all of these events were real. That the Master was actually real, and ready to take over the world beginning with England. It was impossible, and my mind kept denying it but deep down I knew that all this couldn't possibly be a prank, because it was on too wide a scale for it to have been orchestrated by anyone, and there was too much evidence proving that these happenings were true and not some elaborate lie. It wouldn't have worked, far too many people were aware of the show Doctor Who.

'When you have discarded all logical possibilities, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.'

This Sherlock quote was coming back to haunt me. I'd already discarded all possible answers, so the only one that remained had to be the truth. And that truth was telling me that this was real.

Question was, what was I going to do about it? As far as I knew, I was the only person in the world that remembered Doctor Who, so if I tried to get help from someone, I'd be in the loony bin before nightfall.

I decided to not do anything about the situation until I was sure I knew exactly what was going on. I mean, this was the Master I was possibly dealing with, what could I, a clumsy teenager do against him?

When my mom came home, it seemed she'd forgotten about the strange phone call earlier that morning. She seemed happy, and I told her so. What she said next shocked me so much, I felt the world becoming blurry as darkness claimed me.

"I got you a job sweetie! You are now the personal secretary of PM member Harold Saxon! Isn't this a great opportunity?"

XxxxxxxX

AN: Hello! This is my first fic so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten: Chapter 2

AN: You can't imagine my surprise at the fact that I posted this story and then less than a day later I'd already gotten reviews, and even a follower! I was so happy I decided to review quickly. Just so you know, my reviewing schedule won't be punctual all the time, and there may be months between chapters due to writers block and other of my reviewers pointed out that even though when Kate typed in Doctor Who nothing to do with the doctor appeared, something should have popped up anyway. Thanks for that, and I probably missed it due to me having thought that I implied that somewhere in the chapter. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks, so here's the next chapter of 'Forgotten'!

XxxxxxxxX

"...ate...Kate...! Are you awake honey?!"

I woke to the sound of my mom's desperate cries.

"Huh? What happened?" I couldn't remember what happened just prior to my embarrassing faint until my mom told me I'd passed out once she told me about the new job she'd gotten me.

'Oh my god. My mom got me a job as the Master's secretary! What could she possibly have been thinking?! Oh yeah, she has no idea about the master does she? She and the rest of the world apparently.'

I looked up and noticed she'd been talking to me the whole time and I'd zoned out.

"Mom! I'm fine, honestly, this probably happened because I stood up too fast or something."

She didn't seem convinced, but probably decided to let it go for now in order to talk about my new found job.

I couldn't do anything but thank her for getting me the job and leaving to my room. I didn't want to seem rude but I needed time to think things through. What was I going to do?! I was horrible at lying or acting or doing any hiding of my emotions! Most of my friends told me I had the most embarrassing reaction to trying to lie, apparently my ears got red and I flushed for no reason.

I'd probably walk in there and somehow do something stupid that'd get me fired, or worse, killed! Who knew what'd happen, it was the Master after all. He'd always seemed like a very fickle character, almost bipolar in fact. I wonder what it'd be like to work for such a strange guy/alien.

It was right then and there that I decided that maybe the job wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe with my newly appointed job as the Master's secretary I'd find out what he was planning, maybe even be able to sabotage some things from the inside!

While I wasn't very good at lying, I'd always been terrific at hiding myself in the shadows, eavesdropping on others conversations. Not that I did that very often though, I respected people's privacy but years of sneaking around sweets and other unhealthy food from my mom had made sure my sneakiness skills were on par with professionals.

One of the bad things about having this skill was that I was often overlooked at school so I didn't have that many friends. My only two friends were Amy and Sophie Duncan, twins who were almost as antisocial as me. They were identical twins, so hardly anyone could tell them apart. The only way to do so was to know that Amy wore a right side ponytail while her sister wore one to the left. Sometimes they changed in order to confuse people, but somehow I was always able to tell.

I decided I'd call them to tell them about my new job, ask for advice because I didn't have much job experience. I knew both of them worked for their parent's small law firm as secretaries, so maybe they'd have some pointers.

Dialling quickly, they answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi guys! It's Kate."

Their reply was immediate. "Kate! Where were you today? You skipped school!"

Oh...I'd forgotten about that.

"Sorry guys, but I wasn't feeling that well. I'm fine now though."

Immediately they were back to normal. -_-'

"Okay, hope you feel better." "Yeah, so why were you calling us?"

Finally, we got to the point of the conversation. "I got a job!"

Shocked surprise showed in their voices. "Seriously?"

"Hey! No need to act so surprised, yes I got a job working as a secretary for a PM member, Harold Saxon."

I couldn't lie to myself and say that I wasn't hoping that they'd say something about Doctor Who or coincidences, but sadly it was a pointless hope.

What followed was a conversation so boring that I can honestly say that I fell asleep during the middle part. Apparently both my friends had huge amounts of info regarding my new job, full of advice on what to do, what not to do, and things that would make my job easier. Of course I paid attention on as much as I could, but after an hour of non-stop listening to them talk, I told them I had some homework to do and ended the call.

That night I went to bed feeling dissatisfied, as if I was missing an important piece of the puzzle that was my life at the moment.

XxxxxxxxxX

I looked around and all I could see was white. I was still dressed in my sleeping attire, some sweatpants and a tank top when I saw him.

David Tennant.

Or, the Doctor I suppose. You can't believe how shocked I was to see him. All I could do was stare uselessly at him as he rocked back and forth on his heels, muttering to himself.

Once he noticed that I wasn't saying anything, he looked at me and spoke.

"Hello there Kate!"

I just stared.

He seemed uncomfortable and started babbling. "Kate, Kate, Kattteeee..., you have a nice name, you know, I once knew a Kate, charming woman, couldn't understand a word that came out other mouth, came from a planet where people didn't speak much, and when they did it usually came out all garbled, didn't even know we were engaged until after the ceremony, bit of an awkward moment that, finding out I'd married someone by mistake, you know she..."

I interrupted his very awkward speech. "Doctor!"

He started, seemed like the conversation wasn't going the way he'd planned.

I decided to ask what he was doing in my dream because let's face it, since when were my dreams so lifelike? I was one of those people whose dreams were a blur most of the time.

He smiled and spoke again. This time he made sense, thank god for small mercies.

"Well Kate, as you can probably tell by now, this is no ordinary dream, and that's because I'm currently projecting this image of myself to your subconscious and manipulating your mind in order for us to communicate. Lets just say that this took a lot of time, effort, and various toasters before it could be done." I decided to not ask about the toaster comment, due to my Doctor Who obsession I knew what happened when you put the Doctor and a toaster in the same room.

"What I'm here to tell you is that it's no mistake that the Master, otherwise known as Harold Saxon, is currently in your universe, you see, while you've been thinking that he's moved to your world,the fact is that you've moved to our universe. I'm sure you've heard of all the parallel universes out there. The fact is that you come from a universe where there are no aliens, where all the happenings of my universe are apparently a television show, kind of embarrassing you know, knowing that there are millions of people watching my every move, laughing and pointing at me, don't even get me started on..." He started getting off topic again.

"Doctor! Can you please get to the point of this conversation?"

He smiled sheepishly at me. "Right, point, got it."

"Where I was going with this is that I was the one that brought you to this universe, you see, something went differently here than it should have. A significant event that didn't go as planned. As I'm sure you know, at this point in time I should have been travelling with my companion Martha Jones, but the thing is that way back after the hospital, when I offered to let her travel with me, she refused, and I left, alone."

'What? Martha never travelled with the doctor?'

I was confused so I asked about how it happened.

"It was a time hiccup. You know, sometimes time doesn't go exactly all wibbly wobbly timey wimey and mistakes happen, they're very rare events though."

I didn't even say anything to that meaningless answer.

He stared down at the floor and continued. "So you see, there was never a Martha Jones, so there wasn't anyone to help me when the Master took over, and the Earth was enslaved."

"But wait a minute. What does this have to do with me?"

He looked up at me again. "Ah! You see, therein lies your current predicament! I crafted a device that allowed me to transfer the consciousness of one human from a different universe to their counterpart in my universe. The problem was that I couldn't exactly tell who's consciousness I'd be transferring. Apparently you're either the right one for the job or a very unlucky human!"

'Gee... Thanks for the vote of confidence Doc, it's not like I was already freaking out about the fact that I wasn't even in the right universe to have to learn that I had the fate of the world bestowed upon me by a lunatic with a box.'

"This isn't exactly reassuring me you know." I commented drily.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll figure something out! If I've learned one thing about you humans in all the years of my travels it's that you're resourceful, indomitable in fact!"

He turned serious, a rare feat for the usually carefree Doctor, and said to me, "Kate Mathews, you and only you have any idea as to the events that are coming, and I hope that you can help my younger counterpart and keep him from making the same mistakes I made."

I couldn't do anything but nod. A similar expression on my face as I promised myself to help in anyway I could.

I felt myself waking up, and heard the Doctor speak his final goodbye.

"Goodbye Kate Mathews, and good luck."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN: hello again! Thanks for the reviews, once again, don't expect double updates to happen anytime soon, this is only because of my gratitude for my first ever reviewers!

Hope you like the chapter, now you know about what's happening to Kate and what she has to do! Next chapter: Kate's first meeting with the Master! Wonder how that'll go?

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Chapter 3: The Master

AN: Hey guys! Long time no see (more like almost a week). I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed/favourited/followed my story, I really appreciate it! It's is the chapter you've all been waiting for, Kate's meeting with the Master! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review on the way out!

Forgot to include this, but here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, it belongs to other smarter and richer people.

XxxxxxxxxxX

I woke up slightly disoriented, and then remembered my dream conversation with what I knew was probably the Tenth Doctor from the future. Apparently I was in an alternate reality, and all the people I knew weren't the same people. My friends and mom were exactly the same, but I knew that they weren't the ones I'd grown up with. How depressing.

I guess the Doctor didn't think it important to tell me if I was stuck in this reality for ever, or if I'd ever return to my universe. I guess all I could really do was make some kind of plan on how to deal with the Master, and possibly help the Doctor when he came.

That seemed to be an issue. What would I do when he arrived? I knew from watching the show that he would arrive soon after the Master gained the Prime Minister's position, but what would I say if I saw him? Would I even be able to find him? He was very good at hiding after all, as shown by the perception filters he'd created from the Tardis keys.

This mission got more impossible by the second.

I decided to ponder more on this later, because apparently I was late for my first day of work! My mom had been kind enough to get me a job for both Weekdays and the weekends, so this job was going to take over most of my free time, at least it payed well.

Once I got downstairs, I could see my mom had already left, probably to buy more groceries, something that was usually my job but now that I had job I was unable to do so.

I'd decided to wear something professional looking, it wouldn't do much good if I gave a bad impression on my first day after all.

So here I was, wearing a light blue blouse that I personally think contrasted well with my straight brown hair, along with black pants and my favourite pair of not too tall, not too short heels. (Of all the things I'd inherited, one of them had been my mom's tall physique, so I didn't really need to wear ridiculously high heels).

'Here goes nothing, I guess.' I thought before setting out to my new job on a bus (Apparently we couldn't afford more than one car and because my mom needed it more than me, I had to take the bus).

Suddenly I felt myself experiencing all the emotions I had been subconsciously repressing, the dread, anticipation, and worry of what the coming meeting would bring, what would happen.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After I took the bus, I found myself staring at a building, hesitating due to my nerves. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if I do something embarrassing, like dropping something, or tripping in front of ?'

'I can't waste this opportunity! I promised the Doctor, and I won't break that promise!'

Before I could change my mind, I walked inside.

I immediately looked at my surroundings, the inside was much more welcoming than the outside. There were a bunch of desks on both sides of the walls, with a reasonable amount of space between them to walk through. I could see people on computers, talking on the phone and some not really doing anything at all.

The noise was chaotic, I could barely make any distinction between all the different voices!

Then he walked in.

, otherwise known as the Master. He looked exactly the same as he did in the show, with his black hair and always present smile, somehow no one seemed to see the slight insanity reflected in it, but I could.

He was wearing a black suit, along with a black tie and I could see the ever present ring on his hand, glinting in the artificial light from the office.

Once he entered, everyone immediately calmed down and payed attention to what he had to say.

He smiled and spoke; "Hello there, my fellow team members! I'm glad to see you all here, working away happily! I hope you didn't forget that we were getting a new member today, and here she is, my new personal secretary Kate Mathews!"

I immediately noticed him pointing at me, and once everyone was looking, he motioned for me to join him.

Once I was standing beside him, he looked back at the others and told them to say hello. I could tell some of them looked angry, perhaps they'd wanted the job? Nevertheless, I still received some warm welcomes amidst the halfhearted ones.

smiled before telling everyone to go back to their stations, telling me to follow him to a medium sized desk, right beside a door I could tell led to his office.

"Okay then!", he said, pointing at the desk. "This is going to be your new desk Kate! You don't mind if I call you Kate right?"

All I could do was nod dumbly. 'The Master was talking to me!'

"Alright, so what your job will be is to sit on this desk, answer any calls and manage my appointments. Apart from that, you'll also be in charge of bringing me my coffee whenever I require one, but only once I tell you to enter, it's very rude to barge in somewhere uninvited, you got all that?", he asked.

"Yes ."

He smiled at me again. And held out his hand.

"I hope you enjoy working for me !", as he said this and we shook hands, he suddenly got a strange look on his face. He let go of my hand as if it burned, and quickly walked into his office and shut the door.

'Well, that was strange.'

XxxxxxxxxX

AN: What do you think happened in my Master/Kate handshaking scene? Wonder what made the Master act so strangely. I was actually thinking of maybe writing a small Master POV scene for my next chapter, maybe explain what happened from his perspective. Maybe.

Sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't really sure how to portray the Master, he's a very difficult character to write, so tell me what you think, and don't forget to review!


End file.
